Super Alliance
The Super Alliance is a role play group dedicated to the protection of the fictitious metropolis known as 'Aik City' and all its inhabitants by using various super powers. They are often preventing world crisis from various villains but have also stopped threats that occurred on other planetary systems. Events occur on a regular basis and differ greatly from one another. "Welcome to the Super Alliance. Work hard and continue to protect the city from those who would bring it harm. Don't forget, always help those who are in need of it, even if they are your mortal enemy." - Stormageddontdloa and Blookybloop History Storm and Bloo were members of S.P.L.A.C.K, a superhero agency dedicated to the protection of Aik City, but the organisation had lost their way. The once mighty agency had fallen into disparity and chaos. They would not help the civilians they had once sworn to protect and would fight amongst themselves. So they left to create an Alliance of Superheroes that would rise from the ashes of the other agency. One that would never give up, never stop helping those in need and always working together. This alliance would be known as the Super Alliance. Events -'' No events are currently happening nor have happened -'' Members Active The Blur - Elreak Ianros - Stormageddontdloa / Arden2000 - Founder '- ''Alpha Division Fade - Bloo Cagen - BlookyBloop - 'Founder '- Delta Division Echo - Arika Lanphear - Arikal16 - 'Mentor '- Omega Division Charred - Cal Illen - Flergydergy - '''Mentor - Beta Division Inactive Retired / Deceased Ranking System Regular Ranks # Saviour # Protector # Superhero # Senior Hero # Hero # Sidekick # Student # Solo Specialist Ranks # Founder # Mentor # Watcher # Rogue Divisions Alpha Alpha division is lead and trained by The Blur. This division is dedicated to the training of heroes with enhanced speed, strength, cosmic and interdimensional related abilities. The Blur trains his students to respect their powers and control them so that they are able to use their powers correctly, without endangering the innocents they are trying to protect. He also teaches them a variety of martial arts and how to implement them with the use of powers. The training room is quite bland, but very strong and sturdy. It is equipped with treadmills that allow speeds of up to mach 15 and various training dummies that can withstand hits of up to 300,000 newtons. Although The Blur can be very serious towards students, that doesn’t mean he can’t make a joke from time to time. He aims to get them to the best that they can be, so that there isn’t another repeat of what happened when The Blur first got his powers. Beta Beta division is lead and trained by Charred. This division is dedicated to the training of heroes with elemental based abilities. Within the Beta training room is Charred’s precious drum kit. No one but himself (and occasionally Fade) can touch it. During training sessions, Charred will play on his drums while watching his students strengthen their powers. Having a rather chill personality, Charred will take his division out on field trips where certain elements are abundant. Through this, he can teach everyone how to attack with and defend from certain elements. He normally lets his division practice their powers in their own way in order to discover their own style, stepping in only if what they are doing is dangerous. Delta Delta division is lead and trained by Fade. This division is dedicated to the training of heroes with mental based abilities. Fade has decorated the Delta training room lavishly. The floor is covered with cushions and scented candles are everywhere. Fade believes that her students need to be calm and treat their powers with respect, strengthening them through things like meditation. She leads her division in these sessions. As the Delta division is for people with mental based abilities, training stays within the classroom. Fade will usually get everyone to sit in a circle and fight head to head with each other. However, Fade is still a little childish and can often forget that she is the mentor of her group. She sometimes ends up getting distracted and gossiping with everyone. Seeing her students as equals, Fade tends to just chill out with her division, letting them learn at their own pace. Omega Omega division is lead and trained by Echo. This division is dedicated to the training of heroes with cellular manipulation abilities. She treats her students like friends and trains them using similar techniques The Blur and Fade used to train her. She prefers to crack jokes rather than actually train her students, but if she needs to become serious, she will. Her training room is brightly lit and has a very warm feeling. She has various pillows around the room to create a zen-like space which help her students to calm themselves and focus on manipulating their cells. She doesn’t have many students at the moment, so she will either combine classes with other mentors or will take them out of the training room as a “Field Trip”. She encourages them to learn, but is often overwhelmed by having to teach. Allies Hero Database The Hero Database ''is a record on all known heroes that can be found here. '''Villain Database' The Villain Database is a record on all known villains that can be found here.